XS Countdown To Christmas
by Darqstar
Summary: Christmas is coming and there is magic in the air for the young daughter of Hank McCoy, as well as other members of the XMansion.


Countdown To X-Mas _Mainstream X-S_

Countdown To X-Mas

Darqstar 

  


  


  
_

> "Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,  
Jingle all the way!  
Oh what fun, it is to ride  
On a one horse soap and sway-yay!"

_

Hank McCoy winced as he listened to his five-year-old daughter slaughter the popular Christmas carol. He may have been rather... biased when it came Sikudhani, but he wasn't deaf. Facts were facts, the child couldn't sing. Even worse, she didn't know the right words. "Siku?"

"Yes Daddy?" She stopped singing and looked at him.

"It's a ' _In_ a one horse _open sleigh,_' not, soap and sway," hee tried to sound gentle as he corrected her. 

"Oh?" Her brows raised as she digested this bit of information. "One horse open sleigh," she repeated. "Uh, Daddy?"

"Yes Sunshine?"

"What's a one horse open sleigh?"

"It's a rather outdated form of travel," Hank explained. "Back before the days of cars, in the winter people would sometimes attach a horse to a vehicle called a sleigh to pull them around. A sleigh looks rather like a sled. A one horse open sleigh would be a sleigh pulled by one horse and open, not closed in. There are sleighs today, but they aren't as common. They aren't really used as transportation either, more as recreation."

Now her brows furrowed. This was quite a bit to absorb quickly, so she had to puzzle it out for awhile. The song forgotten, she walked over to where her father was sitting and climbed into his lap.

Hank put his arm around his daughter as she snuggled up against him. "Where did you learn that song?" he asked.

"Unca Bobby was singin' it," Siku reported.

"Well, that explains the mispronunciation." Hank shook his head, then smiled. "Do you know why he was singing it?"

Siku nodded. "Because he likes it."

Hank chuckled. "Well, that's probably true," he relented. "But I'm betting there is another reason too. Do you know what that reason is?"

Sikudhani frowned, thinking carefully, then grinned. "Christmas is coming!" 

"That's right!" Hank nodded. "And do you know what Christmas means?"

The child's eyes lit up. "It means I get _presents!_" she exclaimed.

"Well, that's part of it. A big part, I grant you, but there's more."

Sikudhani leaned back, tipping her head so she could look at her father. "I get to give presents too!" She loved presents. Getting them was the best, but any present, even a present for someone else was a lot of fun. Especially presents wrapped in bright shinny paper with pretty bows. 

"That's right too," Hank confirmed. "Anything else?" 

Sikudhani drew in her lower lip, chewing on it as she thought carefully. _What else is Christmas about?_ Her eyes narrowed as she concentrated, then once again, the grin broke out on her face as she remembered something she'd heard. "Peace on earth, good will to men, an' 50% off all stereo's at _Crazy Eddies!_"

Hank tried not to cringe. "Siku, I think I'm letting you watch way too much television."

**Day Six **

"So, what do you think I should get Sikudhani for Christmas?" Bobby asked.

Kelsey Quinn tore her attention away from the large isle of toy cars and looked over at him. They were in Toys R Us together, trying to get some Christmas shopping done. "Uhm... Leggos?" she suggested. "Every time she's come over our place she wants to play with Cameron's."

Bobby thought about it for a moment. "But she's already got lots of Leggos." 

She looked at him, rolling her round, velvet brown eyes. "There's no such thing as too many Leggos," she informed him, with an air of one who was wise in such ways. 

Bobby grinned. He liked Kelsey Quinn, more than he wanted to admit out loud. He'd met her over three years ago, when baby-sitting Sikudhani. Since that day, they had this relationship that bordered between dating and two buddies hanging out together. She wasn't the raving beauty the X-women were, but the longer he hung around with her, the less it mattered, the more beautiful she became. More important, he liked her personality. One minute she could be a tomboy, playing baseball with the guys, the next she was warm, caring and 100% woman. Heck, he even liked her son Cameron. He'd been a little nervous around Bobby at first, but after three years, the kid warmed up to him. 

__

There's only one problem with all of this, Bobby thought to himself. _And that is that I want more out of this relationship. Being buddies and hanging out together is fun and I've enjoyed it, but there are times when I just..._

"Hey, Popsicle!" Kelsey interrupted his thoughts, using one of her nicknames for him. She knew he wasn't just Bobby Drake, mild mannered accountant, but also Iceman, member of the mutant superhero group the X-men. "You think Cam would like this?" She held up a radio controlled car. 

Bobby looked at it the toy and nodded his approval. "He'll love it."

"Yeah, he will. He's been pestering me for one for the last year or so. I think he's finally old enough to take care of it." Kelsey put it in the cart along with the other toys she'd picked out. "It sure was nice of Hank and Kimber to agree to watch Cameron so we could get this stuff. It's tough buying presents when you're a single mom." She turned her attention back to the isle, looking at a Hot Wheels race track set.

"Oh, we'll get our payback," Bobby reminded her. "Did you forget? We agreed to watch Siku tomorrow night so Hank and Kimber can go out. I'll bet they'll take advantage of the time to do a little shopping for Siku."

"I'm happy to do it too," Kelsey said. "I like Siku. She's a real special kid." She picked up the box holding the race track and started reading it. 

"She's not the only one who's special," Bobby blurted out, before he thought.

Kelsey looked over at him, the box slipping out of her hands and falling to the floor. She ignored it. "Oh?" she asked, looking at him with one brow quirked. "Who else is special?"

"Uh... Kimber," Bobby lied hastily, scooping up the box. _You dork!_ he scolded himself. _Why don't you just tell her you're probably falling in love with her and get her to run from you screaming. At least now she's your friend._ He handed her the box.

"Kimber huh?" Kelsey's eyes narrowed slightly. "Yeah, I'll bet she's... um... special enough." She tossed the box into the cart, turning away from him.

__

Now what did I do? Bobby thought. _She's acting like she's pissed off at me._ "Something wrong Kelsey?"

"Nothing is wrong," she muttered. "Let's go check out Leggos." She grabbed onto the cart and started pushing it. 

"Whatever you say, Kels," Bobby followed her over three isles.

They were silent for quite awhile as the two of them looked over the large selection of snap together blocks. Occasionally, Kelsey would pull down a box and inspect it carefully. She avoided looking at him, but after awhile, the hostility he sensed from her started diminishing.

After ten minutes of inspecting Leggos and having mental debates if he should buy Siku the castle or the pirate ship kit, Bobby figured whatever was upsetting Kelsey must have passed completely and decided to break the silence. "Uhm... are you and Cameron going to your folks for Christmas?"

She looked over at him. "Yeah. We do every year, why do you ask?"

"Uhm... I was just wondering if uhm.. you weren't going over there until Christmas day, if uhm.. you and Cam would like to come to the mansion for a little while on Christmas eve."

Her eyes widened. "A-are you sure it's all right with uh.. Professor Xavier?" Bobby telling her who he was and who his friend were was one thing, having her accepted was another. Charles hadn't liked the idea of Bob confiding in her, and while she'd met the other X-men, and even been accepted by them, she never quite felt at home the few times she'd gone to the mansion. Charles Xavier could be a very formidable presence and Kelsey had the feeling he wished she would just disappear from Robert Drake's life. _Good luck Mr. X, she thought. Maybe we're just buddies, but I'm not giving up on him that easily. As long as he's willing to stick around, so am I. He makes me laugh and he's good with my son. I'm not a fool. I just wish he'd..._

"The Professor can lump it," Bobby said, interrupting her thoughts. "You aren't the first, uh, regular person involved with our lives and I doubt you'll be the last." He stepped closer to her. "I-I'm not as lucky as you Kelsey. I can't get home this year and see my folks for Christmas, they don't live near by like your folks do." He looked around, making sure no one was listening to them, and leaned closer, dropping his voice to a bare whisper. "While the X-men are like a family to me in many ways, I-I'd like to spend Christmas eve with you and Cameron too." 

She stared at him, not speaking, those soft brown eyes of hers strangely bright. _You're probably making a total ass of yourself,_ Bobby thought, _But who cares. It's now or never. I always thought I'd finally have the courage to say this sort of stuff when we were some place more.. romantic than Toys R Us, but right now, I've got the guts. If she walks away, at least I took the chance._

He took her hand. "Kelsey, I met you over three years ago. And we've become really good friends in those three years, but...but do you ever...uh... wish for more?"

She didn't answer, just continued staring at him. _Oh god,_ he thought. _I've blown it. I've blown it **big** time._ "M-maybe it's just the season talking," he said, hastily trying to backtrack. "Everyone gets a little overly senti-"

"Shut up Popsicle," she interrupted, placing a finger over his lips. "Just shut up before I end up having to take your foot out of your mouth."

He shut up and stared at her. Reaching up, he took hold of the hand that was attached to the finger on his lips and pulled it away from his mouth cradling it gently in his own hands. "Then what should I do?" he asked.

"Bobby, you've been coming around for three years, taking me out to dinner, hanging with me and my son and this is what I get. You hold my hand, you kiss me good night. Not a real kiss either, some little brush on the lips." Her fingers curled tightly around his hand. "You want to do something right? You kiss me now and you kiss me like you _mean_ it."

Now his eyes were wide. "R-right here? In the _toy store?_"

She nodded. "I don't care. I'm not letting this moment get away from us. Either you do it, or we walk away. The ball is in your court Bobby."

"Then I guess it's my turn to lob it back huh?" He let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. There was a moment of hesitation then he placed his lips on to hers and kissed her. Not the simple kisses he'd given her the last three years, but a real kiss. This time he kissed her like he meant it.

She froze for a moment as if she didn't quite believe he'd do it, then returned both the embrace and the kiss.

When they finally broke apart, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes even brighter. "Oh lord Bobby," she whispered. "Why did you take so long to do that?"

"Because I'm an idiot," Bobby answered.

She stared at him again for a moment, then burst out laughing. 

**Day Five **

"Aunty Jean?" Sikudhani timidly knocked on the bathroom door. "Aunty Jean are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," Jean called out. "I'll be out in-" her words were cut off abruptly as another wave of nausea crashed into her. She leaned over the toilet bowl and retched. _This can't go on forever,_ she told herself. _It just **can't.** I won't be able to take it if it does._

The door to the bathroom opened and Siku peered in. When she saw her aunt, kneeling on the floor, over the bowl, looking pale as the winter snow, she rushed in. "Aunty Jean, you're _really_ sick!"

Jean looked over at the child, a weak smile on her face. "It's all right, honey. I've just got a little upset stomach. It will go away soon." 

Sikudhani didn't believe her. Nobody who was throwing up could be well, but she also knew she couldn't just say she didn't believe her. It wasn't right to accuse adults of not being honest. "Do you want me to go an' get Unca Scott?" 

"No!" Jean yelped, before the sentence was completely out of Siku's mouth. The child's eyes widened and she took a step backwards in surprise. "I-I'm sorry Siku, I didn't mean that to sound so... harsh."

"S'okay," Siku said timidly. Now she wasn't being honest either, but she really wasn't worried about herself, she was worried about Aunty Jean. "D-do you want me to go get Daddy? Daddy can fix you."

Jean looked at the girl, a wry smile twisting her lips. "I'm afraid your daddy can't even help in this case," she sighed. Turning, she sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall. "Whew, I think it's going away now."

"Are you sure?" Siku asked, kneeling down in front of her aunt. "You still look kinda pale."

"Yes, I'm sure." Jean took several deep breaths. "It hits me every morning, but it passes too."

Sikudhani's head tipped to one side, a lock of blue hair falling into her eyes. "Aunty Jean, if you're gettin' sick every morning, you really ought to tell Unca Scott." 

Jean shook her head. "No, Siku. I want to wait until the time is right. I want to surprise him. Christmas is coming and I wanted to wait until then to tell Scott about it. You see, there's a reason why I'm sick. I can't tell you now, but I will later, I promise."

Siku's brows knitted in puzzlement. _A reason why she's sick?_ she pondered. _A special reason that she's saving as a surprise?_ "Uh.. okay..." 

Jean reached out, taking her hand. "I know this is awful confusing, but trust me, it will all be okay." She patted her hand, reassuringly. "I'm feeling better already honey. And you have to trust me on this one, my being sick is a good thing." She pulled her hand away and rose to her feet. "Why don't we go to the kitchen, I think I could hold down some dry toast now."

Siku nodded, rising to her feet. She watched as her aunt rinsed her face with cold water and washed her mouth out with mouthwash. She did look better, Siku had to admit that, but it was still perplexing. _Since when is getting sick a good thing, a secret thing?_

As the two females left the bathroom, Siku shrugged. _Sometimes I don't think I'll **ever** figure adults out._

**Day Four **

"Dweb!"

"Dork!"

"Jerk!"

"Idiot!"

"Tell me again, Doctor Lee, why am I doing this?" Hank asked.

Kimber looked across the car to him, smiling sweetly and looking remarkably calm for someone sitting among hurling insults. "Because Siku needs to visit Santa Claus. It's a tradition."

"Daddy, he's kicking me!"

"Well you started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Uh huh, that part I will grant you," Hank said. "But why did we agree to bring Cameron along?"

Kimber shook her head in that way only a woman who can see clearly what a man cannot was able. "Because they are friends."

"Dirt bag!"

"Meanie!"

"Stupid girl!"

"Ouch! Quit _pinchin'_ me! Daddy, Cam's undid his seat belt!"

"Cameron Quinn, put your seat belt on this instant and stay on your side of the car!" Hank ordered. He looked over at Kimber. "Friends?"

"Yes," Kimber answered calmly. 

"They have a funny way of showing it."

"Children often do," Kimber said, her voice sweet and soothing. "But trust me, they're friends."

"Uh huh," Hank said dryly. "Well, I wish they'd stop calling each other by these.. what I assume you'll tell me are affectionate nicknames. They are distracting."

"Dog breath!"

"Bap!"

"What's bap?"

"The ucky crud you find on soup. It's _you!_"

"They're just bored by the car ride," Kimber said. "Once we get to the mall, they'll be fine. Besides, I'm glad we can watch Cameron for Kelsey. I think she and Bobby need a little time alone together."

"I have noticed they both seem different, happier."

"They're in love," Kimber said. "They're lucky."

"Fuzzy face!"

"Flat head!"

"They aren't listening to this, they're _very_ lucky," Hank retorted dryly. 

Kimber just laughed. "Aw, it's not so bad."

"Uh huh," Hank muttered as they pulled into the parking lot of the mall. 

Siku looked out the window. "We're here, we're here!" she exclaimed, showing off her delightful gift of stating the obvious. "I'm gonna see Santa!"

"Who cares?" Cameron snorted. "Santa isn't even..."

"Oh _look_!" Kimber exclaimed, effectively cutting off Cameron's next statement. "Hank that car is pulling out. Get over and we can take that space, it's nice and close to the front!"

Knowing how difficult it would be to find an empty space, Hank took Kimber's advice. As the mini-van pulled out, he pulled in. "Well, we're here," he announced. "Everyone pile out."

"You have to _unbuckle_ me first!" Siku complained.

"Hah hah! Baby needs he-lp!" Cameron chanted as he undid his seat belt and climbed out of the car.

"Jerk!" Sikudhani hollered. "No fair! Daddy, hurry up an' _unbuckle_ me!"

__

Why is it that children become twice as obnoxious when they are in the company of other children? Hank wondered. 

While Hank got Siku out of the car, Kimber pulled Cameron aside. "You and me need to have a very quick little heart-to-heart," she hissed in his ear.

Cameron looked at her, his shaggy brows furrowed over his soft brown eyes. "What about?" he asked, looking skeptical. This Dr. Lee was a pretty lady, but she wasn't a pushover. 

"I know you're seven and you don't believe in Santa Claus, but Sikudhani still does," Kimber pointed out. 

"Only _babies_ believe in Santa Claus," Cameron said, his voice filled with scorn.

"Siku is younger than you." Kimber looked up and smiled at Hank and Siku, signaling them that she would be through in a moment and that they should stay back. "She still believes. Soon enough she'll be older and she'll stop believing too, but don't you _dare_ take that away from her yet."

Cameron frowned. "But if he isn't real, then why should she believe he's real?"

"Because it's fun," Kimber said. "It's nice to believe that somewhere in this world there is a man who flies around in a sled delivering toys to all the good boys and girls in this world. Didn't _you_ like it when you believed?"

Cameron thought for a moment, then nodded slowly. "Yeah," he admitted. It was only last year that his illusions about Santa Claus were shattered by a group of older children at school. "O-okay... I won' tell her."

"Good!" Kimber ruffled his hair affectionately. "You don't have to pretend you believe if that makes you uncomfortable, just don't... tell Siku he isn't real."

Cameron frowned as he mulled that over. "Okay. Can we go in the mall now? It's cold out here."

Inside the mall it was stifling hot and packed with people shopping. The line of children waiting to see Santa Claus was huge. Sikudhani studied the situation and frowned. "Daddy, Santa's gonna be too tired t'talk to me by the time I get up there!"

"No he won't," Hank assured her. "Santa is _never_ too tired to talk to a good little girl like you." 

"What do I do when I get up there?" Siku asked, beginning to look a little frightened.

"Well, you'll get to sit on his lap and tell him your name and tell him what you want for Christmas," Hank explained.

"He doesn't know my name?" Sikudhani's eyes widened. "Why? He's Santa, he's suppose to know _everything!_ How can he know if I've been good or bad if he doesn't even know my _name?_"

__

Uh oh, Hank thought, _we've just entered the trouble zone._ He looked over at Kimber, who was looking at him with one brow quirked, as if to say, "This is your problem McCoy." _No, she isn't going to be any help. _"Well Siku, there are so many children he's seeing, he can't be expected to remember all of their names. It's good to remind him when you get up there."

Siku frowned. "But Daddy, I'm so different, he _should_ remember me. I'm blue!"

"Uh well... uh..." Hank fumbled around for an answer to that one. 

Cameron looked at Hank and then to Kimber with a grin on his face, obviously enjoying watching Hank stumble around with an answer. After almost a minute of hems and haws, Cameron decided to come to his rescue.

"Don't worry Si, he'll know who you are," he answered with all the confidence a young boy could gather. 

Kimber and Hank exchanged looks. _What was this game?_

"Really?" Siku turned and looked at Cameron with a hopeful look in her deep blue eyes. 

"A'course he will," Cameron re-assured her. "I promise."

__

If he's planning to play some sort of trick on my daughter, I'll wring his neck! Hank thought. Cameron Quinn was a nice enough child and he and Sikudhani got along pretty well sometimes, but like many young boys, he sometimes did things he thought were funny, but were actually rather.. mean. 

The line moved at a snails pace, as each child took his or her turn telling Santa all their Christmas wishes. As Hank watched, he had to admit the mall did a pretty good job selecting this years "Jolly Elf." He seemed to actually be enjoying his job rather than just going through the motions.

Finally they were the next ones in line. The mall had Santa on a raised platform, surrounded by many fake, snow covered trees, lights, giant candy canes and lollypops. His "elves" looked like young, well endowed Pamela Anderson types, wearing tight green outfits that looked like if they coughed, the audience would see a bit more of an elf than they ever imagine. In other words, it was a very typical mall display. Sikudhani looked at it, taking it all in, her eyes wide. "D-daddy?"

"Yes, Sunshine?" Hank looked down at his daughter, smiling tenderly at her.

"I don' wanna go."

Hank's eyes widened. For the last two weeks, every day, Siku had been begging to go see Santa. Pleading, complaining, driving everyone in the mansion _crazy_ with the idea, now that the time was here, she didn't want to. "For heaven sakes, why not?" he asked, trying not to sound exasperated. 

At that moment, the child before them slipped off Santa's lap, and ran to join his parents, candy cane in his hand, a big grin on his face. One of the "elves" motioned to Siku to step up. To give her credit, she didn't even flinch when she saw Santa's next little customer was furry and blue.

Siku looked at Santa. It was one thing to imagine what it would be like to sit on his lap and tell him what she wanted, it was another thing to _be_ there, to actually see how... big and _frightening_ Santa was. They actually expected her to climb up those stairs _alone_ and approach that.. huge, red _**stranger?**_ "He's b-big," Siku stuttered. 

"He's not that big," Hank said.

"Y-yes he is!"

The elf, sensing the problem, bounced eagerly down the stairs. "Hi, I'm Candy Cane, one of Santa's happy helpers!" she cheerfully announced. She put her hands on her knees and leaned over, showing Siku a great deal of cleavage. "Would you like me to take you up to meet Santa? I'm sure he can't _wait_ to talk to such a good little girl!"

Siku whimpered and slid behind Hank. 

"Uhm.. I'm really sorry," Hank stammered, feeling embarrassed. "She's usually..." He reached around, trying to reach onto Siku and take her hand. "...not so shy, but..." 

"Siku, don't you want to go see Santa?" Kimber asked, kneeling down to look the child in the eye. 

"No!" Siku exclaimed. "Santa is too big. He.. he might _bite_ me."

The people in the line were beginning to grumble that this one child was taking up so much of Santa, and their precious time. _This is stupid!_ Hank thought. _I'm just going to take Siku and get out of here as fast as possible. She won't go, and all the arguing in the world isn't going to convince her!_

"I'm sorry, Ms. Cane..." Hank began.

"It's _Miss,_" Candy cheerfully pointed out. Kimber shot the "elf" a dirty look, but she didn't notice. 

Siku continued to look miserable. She sat down on the floor of the carpeted waiting line, burying her face in her hands. This wasn't going like it was suppose to. This was suppose to be great, not frightening. She hadn't counted on all these people and noise. 

"Siku?" 

Siku opened her eyes and saw Cameron, kneeling down next to her. "You gonna make fun of me!" she said, the tears that were soon to come to her eyes, showing in her voice.

"Nah, I'm not," Cameron said, his voice remarkably gentle. "I know you're frightened. Santa is a big man." 

"He sure is," Siku agreed, looking relieved. Even though he called her a baby all the time, perhaps Cameron, deep down, understood how she felt.

"Why don' we go up together?" Cameron suggested. "Maybe if I'm with you, it won't be so scary."

"I don' know..." Siku said, hesitantly. 

"Aw c'mon." Cameron got to his feet, holding out his hand. "It won't be bad, you'll see. Then we can both tell Santa what we want."

Siku looked up, blue eyes fixing onto brown ones. "But I thought you din' wanna see Santa."

"Aw, I just said that," Cameron said, crossing his fingers. "A'course I wanna see Santa. I...uh, wanna make sure he got my letter."

Siku finally nodded and took his hand. He lead her around in front of Hank and Kimber. "Dr. McCoy? Siku wants to see Santa, but only if I go with her. Is that all right?"

Hank looked at Siku, who nodded. "Well... If you want to take her up there, that's fine with me..."

"Usually _I_ bring the children up to see Santa," Candy began to explain.

"Well it's time to break tradition," Kimber said, her voice as sweet as the elf's namesake. "So why don't you run, real quick and tell him that Sikudhani McCoy and her friend Cameron are on their way. I'm sure Santa will _remember_ a good little child like See-ko-than-e, don't _you?_"

Candy Cane thought for a moment, then nodded. She didn't know who these people were, but the father and daughter definitely looked a little weird. She didn't want to get them too upset. "Uh.. good idea." She turned and scampered up the stairs, going over to Santa and whispering something to him.

Cameron looked at Siku. "Are you ready?"

Siku drew in a deep breath. "I'm ready."

They started up the stairs. As they neared Santa Claus, the beared man himself broke into a big jolly grin. "Well hello there Sikudhani," he exclaimed. "I've been wondering when you'd come and see me... and I see you brought your friend Cameron with you."

Siku's eyes widened, then she broke into a huge grin. "You really _are_ Santa!"

Hank looked over at Kimber. "All right, I concede. Cameron and Siku _are_ friends. They might insult each other, but when the situation calls for it, they come to each other's rescue. And that, is what being a friend is all about."

Kimber looked at him, her green eyes sparkling brightly. "Hank, you have to understand, when children like each other, they call each other names. It's one of the things kids just do."

"Really?" Hank quirked one brow.

"Sure," Kimber said, nodding. "It's one of the ways kids have of saying they like each other." Her lips curled up in a mischievous grin. "You ought to know that, you dork."

**Day Three **

"Siku, I've been looking all over for ya."

Siku looked up from the pictures she was coloring. "Hi Unca Logan!" she said, cheerfully. "I'm makin' pictures for Christmas presents!"

"I see, but how would you like t'take a break an' go for a walk with me? There's something you and I have't do together."

The child thought for a moment then grinned and nodded. "Okay. What do we have t'do?"

"It's a surprise," Logan said, mysteriously.

Siku's eyes lit up, she loved surprises. She jumped from her seat. "Lemme go ask Daddy an' put my coat an' boots on, okay?"

"Sure, little Darlin, don't hurry on my account, I'll wait for you."

Less than five minutes later, Siku skipped back in to the room, wearing her bright red winter jacket, red boots and a red cap. Logan grinned. "You look like a little elf," he commented.

Siku's nose wrinkled. "I don' wanna look like Candy Cane."

"Candy Cane?" Logan asked.

Siku shrugged. "An elf at the mall. She stared at Daddy an' I don' think Aunt Kimber liked her." 

"Ah I see," Logan said, suppressing a grin. _Candy Cane musta been some elf,_ he thought.

"Can we go Unca Logan?"

"Sure thing."

Outside it was cold and crisp, with a hint of snow in the air, even though there was none on the ground. Logan paused to pick up an axe which was leaning against the front stairs. "We might get a white Christmas after all Siku,"

Siku looked at the axe and frowned. "What's that for?" she asked, pointing at it. 

"Oh, you'll see."

Siku sucked in her lip, biting it. "You don't have a turkey around here, do you?" she asked, suspiciously.

"No, of course not." Logan's brows furrowed. "Why do you ask."

She sighed in relief. "No reason. Jus' wanted t'know."

The set off through the woods together. Siku liked going for walks in the woods with Logan. Nobody knew the woods surrounding the mansion better than he did and even more special, he saw things that other people would pass by. 

As they reached the top of a small hill, Logan motioned for Siku to stop and put his fingers to his lips. 

Siku stopped dead in her tracks, not even breathing. _Is this the surprise?_

Logan leaned down so his lips were close to her ear. "look down by the lake," he said quietly. "Over by the cove. Do you see her?"

Siku squinted, trying to see what he was showing her. "No.. I don' see nothing but..." she stopped, her eyes widening. By the edge of the lake, blending into the brown leaves and pine needles was.. "A deer!" Siku whispered. "Oh, Logan, it's a deer!"

Logan grinned. "Sure is," he whispered back. "She's getting a drink."

Siku's head tipped to the side as she studied the graceful, long legged animal. "Deer are so pretty," she said, sighing. 

"Yeah, they are," Logan agreed. 

They stood at the top of the hill, watching for several minutes as the doe dipped her long, graceful neck into the lake, taking a leisurely drink. When she had her fill, she turned and walked away, gracefully picking her way along the narrow path. "It's like she dances when she walks," Siku whispered.

Logan nodded. "That's a good way of puttin' it, Siku."

When the deer was out of sight, Siku looked at Logan. "Was that the surprise?"

"Nope," Logan grinned. "That was a surprise for both of us. The surprise _I_ have for ya is a little further away."

"_Two_ surprised," Siku exclaimed. "This is like an' early Christmas!"

The walked down the hill and around the lake. Siku realized they were going further into the property than she'd been before, but she wasn't worried. As long as she was with Uncle Logan, she knew she'd be fine, as long as she didn't get too tired to walk.

They finally came to an area of the woods with mostly evergreen trees. Logan lead her to one tree, which was in a small clearing. In the center was a tree that stood at least ten feet high, almost perfectly shaped, the branches loaded with tiny, perfect pinecones. "So, what do you think, Darlin'?" 

Siku stepped closer and cupped the ends of one of the lower branches in her hands and took a long sniff. "Pine trees smell so good," she said. "It's a real pretty tree."

"Think it will look good in the living room?" Logan asked.

Siku frowned, not understanding for a moment, then looked up at him, her eyes beginning to sparkle. "Is this gonna be our Christmas tree?" 

Logan shrugged. "Well, that depends on you, Little Darlin'. Do you think it will do?"

She studied the tree again, picturing it in the living room, decorated with tinsel, lights and brightly colored ornaments. "Oh... I think it's perfect!" she exclaimed.

"Good." Logan nodded. "I saw this tree 'bout five years ago, just before you came to live with your Daddy. And I thought then it would be a great Christmas tree in a few years. I think this is the right time."

Siku reached out and gently stroked the branches, touching one of the tiny pinecones with the tips of her fingers. "Unca Logan, is this okay?" she whispered softly. "I mean, we're cutting it down..."

"It's okay," Logan assured her. "C'mere Siku, let me show you something." They kneeled down on the ground, looking under the tree. "See those tiny things sticking out of the ground? Those are seedlings. Those are this trees babies. Problem is that this tree is taking up all the light, so they don't have a chance to grow up to be as big as this one. By removing this tree, we give the others a chance."

Siku's brows furrowed as she digested this information. "But how would the tree feel about it?" she asked.

"Are you sure you're not a Druid kiddo?"

"A what?"

"Never mind," Logan chuckled. "I don't know if trees can think or not, but if they could, I'd think this one would be glad her babies are gonna have a chance to thrive. And she'd be honored that she's gonna have a chance t'be a beautiful Christmas tree."

Again, Siku lapsed into quite thought. Finally she nodded. "I think you're right Unca Logan." Her mouth spread into a grin. "It's a perfect tree, thank you, I love it!"

"Well, job ain't over yet," Logan pointed out. "We gotta chop it down, take it home, and then comes the biggest part. Care to take a guess?"

Siku frowned, then grinned. "Decorate it!"

Logan nodded. "And, I think this year, you're tall enough that if you stood on Bishop's shoulders, you could hang the angel on the top. How does that sound?"

Siku nodded. "I think I'd like that a lot."

Logan had Siku stand back as he chopped down the tree, so she wouldn't get hit. As he carried it back to the house, Siku walked along side him, grinning. "Good thing you're strong Unca Logan, that's a big tree."

"Aw, it's not heavy," Logan assured her. "Piece 'o cake for someone like me."

Siku nodded in agreement and grinned. 

After awhile, she stopped, turned and looked at Logan. "Unca Logan?"

"Yeah?" Logan paused.

"Thanks f'everythin'," she said softly. "For showing me the deer, for takin' me t'get the tree. I-I'm havin' a really good time."

Logan smiled. "You're welcome."

Siku rubbed her hands together. "This is gonna be the bestest Christmas ever, isn't it?"

Logan shrugged. "Well, all I know is that we're all gonna try."

**

Christmas Eve

**_

> "Grandma got run over by a reindeer!  
Coming home from our house Christmas eve!  
You may think there's no such thing as Santa,  
But as for me and Grandpa we believe!"

_

Rogue winced as she hear the song, for what seemed like the millionth time. "Ah am so _sick_ of that song!"

Bobby, Gambit and Logan looked up, an expression of shock on their faces. "What's wrong with Grandma got Run over by a Reindeer?" Bobby asked. "It's a classic!" 

"No," Hank corrected. "_The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy,_ _Jingle Bells_, _I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas_, and _Chestnuts Roasting by an Open Fire_... _those_ are classics. What you three are listening to, is... at best, trendy trash."

"Aw, you never let me have any fun," Bobby complained. "First you didn't like the Tiny Tim Christmas Album, then you wouldn't let me play The Crypt Keeper, Scary Little Christmas..."

It was late at night and the X-men and friends were gathered in the house. Sikudhani had already been reluctantly sent off to bed, coerced into cooperating by a parent's best excuse. "Santa won't be able to come until you're asleep." Hank had gone to check on her a couple hours ago and although she'd sworn she wouldn't sleep a wink, she was out cold. 

It was a lovely evening by almost anyone's standards. No arguments had broken out, or at least nothing major. Gifts had been exchanged, at least among those who wouldn't be there tomorrow morning. Everyone was relaxed and obviously having a good time.

"Look, Popsicle, I love ya dearly, but I'm with the others," Kelsey said. "I'm getting awful sick of hearing this crap. Can't we listen to some _real_ Christmas music?"

Bobby pretended to be annoyed, but quickly got up and changed the CD to one more appropriate. "Is this better?" 

Hank listened and hearing the first notes of the _Nutcracker Suite_, nodded. "Much."

Bobby shrugged and returned to his seat next to Kelsey. "The things I do to please my woman..." 

Kelsey looked at him, her eyes narrowing, but sparkling also. "Oh yeah? You ain't seen nothin' yet. Wait till I ask you to paint my house."

"Ack!" Bobby cringed. "No, no, _anything_ but that!"

Jean looked over at the young couple and smiled warmly. "It's nice to see you two are getting along so well."

Bobby shrugged, looking slightly embarrassed. Ever since that day at Toys R Us, where he'd kissed Kelsey, the two of them had been closer, even more relaxed with each other. Sure, it was less than a week ago, but their relationship had been building up for three years. Now that they felt comfortable, knowing that the other was willing to test the limits and see how far it would go, it was like the relationship had grown wings and taken flight. "Well... uh... we.. uh..."

"Decided to stop playing kiddy games and admit we really cared about each other." Kelsey supplied for him. She reached out and took his hand, her long, delicate fingers twining with his.

Scott, who was sitting next to Jean, smiled. "It's about time."

"Oh _you're_ a fine one to talk!" Bobby snorted. "Mister Wait Forever. How long did you and Jeanie make moon eyes at each other?"

"Ah but we finally did manage to connect!" Scott defended. "And now look. We're happily married. I can't think of anything else that could make life more perfect."

"How about a baby?" Jean blurted out, before she could stop herself.

"Well of course, some day I'd like very much to have a baby," Scott agreed.

"How about in seven and a half months?"

There was a dead silence in the room for a moment, as all eyes turned to stare at Jean. Although his eyes were safely hidden behind his ruby quartz glasses, Scott's face still managed to show a great deal of shock. "S-s-seven and a-a-a half m-m-m-months?" he repeated.

Jean gulped. She'd meant to tell Scott later, when they were alone, but somehow it had come out anyway. And to be honest, she was glad. It had been rough, hiding it for these past few weeks. She'd been afraid Siku would innocently tell someone when she'd caught her throwing up in the bathroom. "Yes," she said, her voice quiet, but very penetrating in the silence of the room. "Approximately seven and a half months, if my math is correct. Scott, you and I are going to have a baby."

"A-a-a baby?" 

"Yes dear, a baby."

The silence was almost unbearable as everyone in the room held their breath to see what Scott Summers would do. 

"Oh well, uh, I see," Scott stammered.

Jean's expression twisted into one of worry. She knew the news would be a surprise, but she wasn't expecting this. 

Scott stood up from the chair and walked over to the window, mindless of all the eyes upon him. "A baby," he murmured. "A newborn.. and infant... a child. My child." He turned suddenly and looked at Jean. "_Our_ child." 

"Yes, Scott, our child." 

Again the room fell into silence. Then Scott rushed across the room, scooped his wife into his arms and spun her around. "We're going to have a _baby!_" he shouted.

The room suddenly burst into life, as everyone exhaled in relief. Jean threw her arms around her husband's neck, hugging him tightly. "Can I take this to mean you're happy about this?"

"_Happy?_" Scott shook his head. "Happy doesn't even begin to scratch the surface. I'm ecstatic.. delirious with delight, overcome with joy..."

"Oh he must be," Logan muttered. "He's startin' t'sound like Beast." 

"Congratulations, both of you," Storm said. 

"Yeah," Gambit echoed. "Couldn't have happened t'two better people."

"I'd like to see you right after Christmas in the lab," Hank said. "Just to make sure you're all right. I'm sure you've been taking good care of yourself..."

"Aw Hank, back off," Kimber interrupted him. "There is plenty of time for that." She looked at Scott and Jean, a warm smile on her face. "I'm so happy for both of you," she said. 

"Me too," Bobby said. "Wow, it's about time you two decided to start a family. And Cable doesn't count, because he's an adult."

"Says who?" Cable growled. He turned and looked at his parents. "Congratulations. I-I'm going to be a brother..." He mussed over this information, taking it in slowly, but looking rather pleased by it.

Scott and Jean turned to Charles, wondering how he would take the news. Charles smiled at both of them. "This is wonderful news. I'm sure the two of you will be wonderful parents."

"It's gonna be nice havin' another baby 'round here, especially with Siku getting older." Rogue commented wistfully. 

A small gasp came from the entrance to the stairwell. All heads turned to see Siku, in her red PJ's standing there, her eyes glistening with tears. "Oooohhh!" 

"Siku!" Hank leaped to his feet, rushing over to his daughter. "What are you doing up?"

"I had t'go t'the bathroom an' I heard you all t-talkin'." She sniffed, a tear rolling down her face. "I can't _believe_ this!"

Everyone in the room exchanged looks. _Oh dear,_ Jean thought. _Siku's been the "baby" of the mansion for so long, this must be upsetting to her. I wish I could have had the chance to talk to her about it, alone, where I could explain._

Hank gathered his daughter into his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him back. "It's all right Sunshine. Please, don't cry."

Siku sniffled, burying her face in his shoulder. "But it's just not _fair!_" she wailed. 

"Siku, it's all right," Hank assured her again, taking her over to the chair he was sitting in and cuddling her in his lap. "Just because Jean and Scott are going to have a baby doesn't mean that anyone here is going to love you less! You'll always be my Sunshine..."

"Oh that," Siku looked up from her daddy's shoulder, "That's good... I mean, I _like_ the idea of havin' another kid 'round here. Someone for me t'play with."

Everyone looked from Siku to each other, totally perplexed expressions on their face. Hank's brows furrowed. "Well... I'm glad you think so, Princess," he said. "But... if you're glad for Scott and Jean, why are you crying?"

"Because you're all still _up!_" Siku wailed. "Now Santa Claus can't come!" She buried her face back into her father's shoulder and sobbed.

"Oh, I, uh, see," Hank stammered. "Well, it's still all right Siku. Santa hasn't come yet, I promise you that."

"How do you know!" Siku cried. "Maybe he tried an' saw you all were up so he went away!"

Everyone looked at each other again. Assuring Siku a new baby wouldn't mean she'd be left in the cold would have been a piece of cake compared to this dilema. "Uh, well..." Hank began, hoping that while he stammered, something would come to him.

"Siku, I assure you, Santa Claus hasn't visited yet." Charles said, gliding over to where she and Hank sat. His voice was filled with confidence. Everyone turned their gaze to him, seeing what solution he had to offer.

Siku looked up at him tears causing her eyes to glisten in the light from the Christmas tree. "H-how?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"Because I own this house and my last name is Xavier."

"So?"

"Santa goes to houses in alphabetical order, by the homeowners last name," Charles explained, his tone implying that he was merely giving her common knowledge. "X is at the end of the alphabet. We have plenty of time before Santa comes." 

Siku's head tipped to one side. "Really?"

"Really," Charles confirmed.

A slow grin spread across her face. "Oh, that's super! I was so _worried!_"

"Rest assured, little one, Christmas is safe," Charles re-assured her.

__

Score one for Charles! Hank thought. _And let's hope Siku doesn't question how difficult it must be for Santa to go in alphabetical order._ He hugged his daughter. "Charles is right, Christmas is safe, but you've still got to get some sleep. Santa expects you to be _sound_ asleep by the time he comes."

Siku nodded, her eyes still sparkling, but with happiness now. "Okay. Will you tuck me in again?"

"Of course I will," Hank stood up. "Say good night to everyone."

"G'night!" Siku called out, waving cheerfully over her father's shoulder as they left the room. 

"Good night, Honey," Jean said softly.

"G'night Aunty Jean, G'night Unca Scott. An' really.. I'm glad you're gonna have a baby."

**Christmas **

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, wake up!"

"Mmm?" Hank rolled over, still asleep. _I'm in the middle of some dream,_ he thought. _A dream where someone wants me.._

"Daddy, daddy," Siku pulled on her father's arm. "Please, Daddy, you have t'wake up, you just _have_ to!"

__

It's no dream, Hank thought. One eye opened. The room was black, only illuminated by the numbers on his alarm clock. 3:48 a.m. The party had only ended about two and a half hours ago. "Siku, it's too early to get up," he whispered, his voice horse from lack of sleep. "I know you want to open your presents, but we agreed, you wouldn't bother anyone until the clock read Seven-colon-zero-zero."

"This isn't about presents!" Siku explained, "I have t'show you something. It's important, please Daddy, wake _up!_ If you don't you'll _miss_ it."

__

This had better be important. Hank slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes, trying to force himself to wake up enough to function. "All right, Siku... what is it?"

Siku pulled away from the bed and ran to the window. "C'mere Daddy, c'mere!" 

Hank pulled back the covers. Rising from the bed, he slipped on his robe and padded over to the window, standing behind Siku.

"Look!" Siku pointed up into the sky, to one particularly bright star shone. "It's the Christmas star Daddy!"

"Actually, that's the-" Hank began and stopped. It was on the tip of his tongue to inform his daughter that she was mistaken, that it was actually the North star she was looking at, but he couldn't do it. 

"Actually what?" Siku asked, turning to look at him.

__

She'll know when she gets older, he thought. _But for now... it_ is _Christmas, and that_ is _the brightest star in the sky. So what harm will it do for her to believe it's the Christmas star?_ "I was going to say, Actually, it's the most beautiful star I've ever seen."

"Isn't it?" Siku looked back out the window. "That's the star the wise men followed to find the baby Jesus. An' it shone above the stable..." She reached her hand up to the window, as if to try to touch the star. "Daddy, this the bestest part of this Christmas."

"Better than the presents you're going to get?" Hank teased, reaching out to stroke her hair.

"Better," Siku confirmed. "Cause I'm seeing it with you. An' that," she pointed to the star again. "Is really what Christmas is 'bout, isn't it?"

__

And to think I was worried television was having too much of an influence on her, Hank thought. "It sure is Sunshine."

They watched the star together until it was a little past four. "Siku, do you think you'll be able to go back to sleep for a few more hours?"

Siku looked at him. "Can I stay with you?" she asked.

Hank nodded. Normally, he didn't like to encourage Siku to sleep in the same bed as him, but this one time, he didn't think it would warp her too much. "I think that would be all right." He turned and walked back over to the bed.

Siku looked back out the window and up at the star one last time and whispered, "Happy Birthday, Jesus."

The End.

_**

> ****Author's note:** Okay, this one ran a little long. Thanks for reading till the end. :-) 

> I make no apology for the religious overtones in the ending. Although there are many people who believe Christmas has become something completely different than what it was intended, my family always taught me that Christmas was the celebration of Christ's birthday. 

> Oh, if you want a little behind the scenes inspiration sort of thing... Charles' lie about Santa going in alphabetical order was inspired by my father, who told me the same thing when I was five and faced with the same situation. :-)
> 
> Special thanks to Suzene for suggesting the name of the "elf. 
> 
> Also, very special thanks to everyone on fanfiction net who have taken the time to review my stories. Your kind words mean more to me than I can ever say. I started writing about Sikudhani in 1996, I didn't know how well she would hold up under the test of time.

_

Darqstar

  


  
**THE STANDARD DISCLAIMER** ****The X-Men are owned by Marvel comics/Marvel Entertainment group. Sikudhani McCoy, however, is my (darqstar) creation. This story is intended as a tribute to Marvel and not intended for profit in any way. Marvel Comics and/or Marvel entertainment group has nothing to do with this story and are in no way, shape, or form, responsible for any of the contents. So, if you have a problem with this tale, don't go to them, come to me. 


End file.
